Oceans are scary
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Creampuff week day 3- Ocean, all we have to say is Carmilla is a cat. Everyone goes on a trip to the beach.


Everyone ran excitedly into the water as soon as they had dumped their stuff on the sand. Everyone that is apart from Carmilla.

"Hey, dead girl, you coming or what?" Danny yelled.

"Oh I'm good." Carmilla replied calmly, propping up the shade and reaching for her book.

Danny shrugged at the others and dived into the sea. Not to be outdone Kirsh followed, trying to outswim her. Perry paddled around in the shallows, keeping a worried eye on the others in the water and muttering words like 'sun cream', 'tides' and 'hour after eating'. LaFontaine was further out but kept shooting furtive glances at Perry in what they obviously thought was a innocent and inconspicuous way. As if, Carmilla could tell there was nothing innocent and she was lounging on the beach so who knows what Laura could see as she bounced next to LaFontaine, trying to acclimatise to the temperature of the water.

However Laura was as oblivious as ever to what was going on around her. Also she had her own eyes elsewhere. Despite living with the vampire it was rare to see her in so little. Usually Carmilla crashed in her clothes and Laura was nearly always in class when the vampire woke up and got changed. And Carmilla was very traditional, even though they were technically dating it was unlike any dating that Laura had ever known. They held hands, a lot in private, mostly. And they had kissed a few times, but it was very innocent and almost reminded Laura of the 'relationships' she'd seen her friends in at 11 years old.

She didn't have much more time to reflect on her relationship as LaF splashed water over her.

"Hey crushes on vampires, stop staring!" LaF teased, and Laura couldn't let them get away with it.

Carmilla watched from the beach as a full-blown water war started up. As soon as they realised what was happening Danny and Kirsh raced back towards shore to join. A very displeased looking Perry was dragged into the fight by LaF. It was a bit of a miraculous sight to see the normally so uptight Perry loosen up. Carmilla even heard a shrieking laugh as LaF grabbed ginger 1 round the waist and dunked her in the water. She came up spluttering and with a reproachful glare but everyone in the water could see that it didn't reach her eyes.

Carmilla watched with amusement as the Jolly Giant stormed after Kirsh, shouting angry insults at him for trying to pull her down by her ankles. It was truly amazing how creative Xena could be at times.

Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand. Carmilla almost jumped but she had an image to maintain, she was too cool, calm and collected to jump. Laura's hand was wet and cold as she tugged at Carmilla to get her to stand up.

"What are you doing Creampuff?" Carmilla questioned, allowing herself to be pulled up against her better judgement.

"Taking you swimming!" Laura exclaimed joyfully, racing towards the water, her hand still clasping Carmilla's. If Carmilla had been able to process what was going on then she would have been able to stop Laura dragging her closer to the ocean but there's something about a cute girl, the girl you love, in a bikini that just kind of makes your brain malfunction.

It's not until the are at the water mark that Carmilla digs her heels in, eyes going wide as she stared at the moving body of water.

"Come on Carm!" Laura tugged at her arm again but Carmilla refused to move, couldn't move. There was so much water. If she had a beating heart she's certain that Laura would be able to hear it right now, but she doesn't, so instead she stands there in silence, unable to make the conscious decision to breathe. Not that she needs to breathe.

"Carm?" Laura is concerned, she must have noticed that Carmilla wasn't breathing. How come her usually obliviously obtuse roommate- girlfriend- chose this precise moment to take note of the little things like her breathing. Laura squeezed Carmilla's hand lightly, looking between the ocean and the troubled vampire. "Come on, we'll stick to the shallows if you can't swim."

"No." Carmilla grumbled. Trust Laura to forget that she had gone after the Blade of Hastur. But that had been different, she had to do that, to keep Laura safe. This, this she didn't have to do, it was an unnecessary torture and she didn't have the torture of losing Laura to take her mind off it.

"Please?" Laura asked taking Carmilla's hand. Damn that face that could make Carmilla do literally anything.

Laura took a step back and Carmilla followed, eyes never leaving Laura's as they headed into the surf.

And then the first wave washed over her feet.

Carmilla yanked away from Laura with a startled hiss. She stood, glaring at the receding water, a hiss still emitting from her mouth.

Laura doubled over laughing.

"Laugh it up cutie. I know you're afraid of spiders." It was a low blow but at the moment Carmilla didn't care. Laura stopped laughing and moved to stand in front of Carmilla.

"You're just a fluffy kitty aren't you?" Laura cooed with as much seriousness as she could muster, which wasn't a lot.

"I am the night. Fear me." Carmilla grouched. Laura let out a light laugh as she pulled Carmilla into a hug.

"Come on, lets go sit down."

From the water Danny yelled out at them "Aw, is the kitty too scared to come in the big bad ocean?"

"Nah." LaF countered "Laura just wants that pussy all to herself."

The two girls blushed hard as everyone, even Perry, laughed.


End file.
